Time Apart
by ELPikachu
Summary: When Ikuto returns from a long prodject with ester. He also returns to his beloved Tadase. Has the time they spent away from each other damaged there realationship? How much has Tadase changed since he last saw him?


Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the anime's characters!

A rhythm of sound crashes against my roof top, as the thunder storm continues. Surprisingly, not one raindrop has leaked through the ceiling. Yet I'm still paranoid about the storm. Weather like this makes me believe the ceiling could cave in while I am sleeping. I shake the thought from my head and begin to undress. It's late, and I need to get some sleep tonight. Every aspect of my life has been extremely demanding this month. Leaving me stressed, missing sleep, and even some meals. I promised myself that I'd be well rested for tomorrow's agenda, and I was not going to let myself down. I walk over to my golden wood dresser, and pull out a pair of pajamas. They are a cream yellow, similar to the shade of my hair. Warm, soft, and easy to sleep in. I begin to button up the top. Then, realize who gave them to me. Ikuto. A way of depression rushes over my body, and suddenly, I feel like I might cry. I love him, and I miss him so damn much! He's been running around doing work for ester lately, but, I think this is the longest I've been without him. Three months almost and I'm going to go insane. Ikuto is my rock. He always knows what to say and do, to pull me through hard times. He's kind to me, no matter how I may treat him at times. I love calling him my boyfriend, my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend.

Then, I hear a loud thump coming from outside my bedroom window. I assume that a branch of the tree in our front yard must have collapsed! I peek through the curtains to examine the damage. Only to find Ikuto's dark blue eyes, staring back at me. Like instinct, I quickly open the window. In one swift move Ikuto climbs into my room. His tall thin body leans over me. As he looks down on my petite figure. His mouth curves into a small grin, "Hey," He says.

I flinch, noting that this is real and not a beautiful dream. The living breathing Ikuto is standing right in front of me, and all I can do is stare. I snap myself out of the trance, and almost nock him over with the glomp I give him. Not caring that he's been drenched in the rain.

"Ikuto," I scream! He lifts me off the ground so we can be at eye level, and kisses me passionately. I remember that Ikuto's lips always taste like cinnamon no matter where he's been. He walks over to my bed, and gently puts me down on top of it. We stare at each other, taking in the others presence. A million questions run through my mind, and I can't form the words for one of them.

I jump up and say, "Your soaking wet, I-I'll get you something to change into!" I walk over to my closet and search for a pair of pants that would fit him. I finally find a pair of grey gym shorts. They may be small of him, but at least they stretch at the waist. "Here you go," I say handing the shorts to him.

"Thank you Tadase," he replies. He reaches for them, obviously prolonging the grip on my hand. I blush at the sight of Ikuto taking his clothes off. His toned chest looks more in shape then it use to be. I wonder if it feels the same. Feeling shameless, and I bit perverted. I direct my eyes toward the floor instead. Trying to focus on what to say next, instead of Ikuto's body. Ikuto tugs at his shorts.

"You're so tiny. In fact, you seem smaller then you were before," He states.

He is wearing nothing but the clothing I just handed to him. Looking at him like this makes my heart beat out of my chest. I struggle to hide how nervous he's making me.

"I-I um..." _God what's wrong with me! _

"You're still adorable though that will never change," He says.

Ikuto slowly moves closer to me, I stand there frozen. Before I can blink he has his arms wrapped around me, and his face in my neck.

"So adorable…" He whispers.

His deep voice sends chills down my spine, and before I know it. He is on top of me on my bed. I sink deep into my mattress as he begins to unbutton my pajama top. Kissing me all over my body, telling me how much he loves and missed me. I can't help but shake he's only made love to me once, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I don't fight back; I would do anything to make Ikuto happy.

"KEEP IT DOWN," Kiseki screams!

I gasp; once Ikuto came in I forgot Kiseki was here! I feel dirty for being caught like this. Ikuto doesn't mind. He remains on top of me as he turns his head in Kiseki's direction.

"Let me play with Tadase a little longer your majesty?" Ikuto asks.

Flattered, Kiseki puffs up his chest and arrogantly replies, "You know your place, but Tadase has a lot of work to do tomorrow! He needs his rest!"

He looks down on me for confirmation and I nod quickly.

"Sorry Ikuto." I gush, aware of how breathless my voice sounds.

A flash of disappointment crosses his face, but only for a moment. Dragging me with him, Ikuto moves over to the head of my bed. Then crashes his head on the pillow. He pulls me closer to him, and I rest my head on his chest.

"You can sleep, but I'm never going to let you go," He says.

I run my lips over his chest, "I don't want you to." I reply.

End of Chapter 1 :) Please Review!


End file.
